1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to lug nut tool construction, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved lug nut tool wherein the same permits simultaneous removal and assembly of lug nuts relative to an associated wheel, with an output shaft relative to the housing associated with each lug nut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assembly and removal of lug nuts, particularly in commercial environments specializing in tire and wheel assembly, requires a loss of time and effort in assembling each individual lug nut relative to an associated wheel. Examples of such prior art tools may be found U.S. Pat. No. 4,063,475 to Perkins wherein a lug nut tool is arranged, wherein a transmission gearing or direct drive gearing is provided within a single housing for removal of individual lug nuts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,511 to Shirley sets forth a positioning jig for supporting a lug nut Wrench When removing the lug nuts from an associated wheel of a dual wheel tire assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,620,462 to Parker sets forth a tool for removing truck lug nuts, wherein a support stand mounts a torque shaft, with the torque shaft mounted to a lug nut rod and socket for enhanced application of torque for removal of the lug nut of an associated wheel.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved lug nut tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.